PERIPHERIA - face à toi meme
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Dans les citées de banlieues, ils se déplacent en bande fugitive. L'union est la victoire. Steve, Tony s'en rappellent. On peut disparaitre comme on tombe ensevelis sous la ville. L'aube se lève, c'est un monde désert où se dresse une ville fantôme. Des chiens rôdent dans les bâtiments désert. Des traces de vie humaine sont encore visibles par endroits. C'est là qu'ils se planquent


Petit texte énigmatique à la gloire d'un superbe court-métrage de David Coquard-Dassault. Je vous le conseil fortement, il est sur Arte, suffit de taper Peripheria et arte et le tour est joué. Peut-être après avoir lu mais la vidéo est vraiment sublime. Bref.

C'est plus bizarre que les précédents mais Marvell encore. C'est un texte que l'on peut situer après le dernier film, je crois. Les Avengers seraient partis, auraient quittés leur fonction.

Ou (je n'ai toujours pas vraiment vu les films) : On va dire que c'est pas raccord avec l'histoire de base. Les Avengers auraient hypothétiquement fuit a un moment donné.

Je vous laisse à découvrir.

* * *

 _ **PERIPHERIA – face à toi même.**_

.

Dans les citées de banlieues, ils se déplacent en bande fugitive. L'union est la victoire. Steve, comme Tony, solitaires, s'en rappellent, le déclic marqué au fer rouge.

On peut imaginer disparaitre comme on tombe ensevelis sous la ville. L'aube se lève et c'est un nouveau monde à leur pied. Un monde sans les acclamations d'un peuple. Un monde désert où se dresse une ville fantôme :

« Peripheria dresse le portrait d'un environnement urbain devenu sauvage : une Pompéi moderne où le vent s'engouffre par les vitres cassées, où des chiens rôdent dans les bâtiments déserts. Des traces de vie humaine sont encore visibles par endroits. » C'est là, qu'ils se planquent.

.

 _« I will show you fear in a handfull of dust » T. S. Eliot_

 _« Je m'ouvrais pour la première fois à la tendre indifférence du monde. »_

 _« Rage, rage against the dying of the light »_

 _Quand on revient chez soi, et que rien n'est plus pareil._

* * *

L'aube se lève. Sur la cité HLM, on voit le vent souffler les feuilles sur les carcasses de voitures. Uniformément décolorée. C'est désert, rouillé. L'aube, évidement, est grise et fumeuse. On entend le crissement du vent, le chuintement de ce qui reste, au sol. On croirait les tintements de feuilles d'un autre temps. C'est un dépotoir, un cimetière d'automobiles coupés aux cars et rames de trains de banlieues. Carcasses de fer en ombres dentelles sur le côté Est de la cité. Ils sont là pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. Il y a aussi de grandes flaques pour boire, sorte de faux lavoirs à même le sol. Steve les voit au loin. Il a soif et les seaux ou récipients diverses pour réceptionner les gouttes d'eaux du tas de ferrailles sont vides. Il voudrait aller boire jusqu'à ces étendues d'eau. Ferme les yeux, se rendormir quelques instants pour tromper la soif encore un peu, la gorge serrée.

.

.

Ce sont des chiens.

Steve s'en rend compte maintenant.

Ils sont des chiens.

Pire, diraient les autres : des chiens errants.

.

.

Des ombres. De grands lévriers noirs.

Voilà ce qu'ils sont maintenant.

.

Ils sont tous tombés. Ils sont tous morts, enterrée la vie d'avant.

Même Tony est là. Même celui qui avait tout.

.

Steve a juste à se lever de sa couche et regarder le ciel. C'est l'aube. Tous les autres aussi se réveillent.

.

.

Il ne reste rien. De la poussière. Des sacs plastiques.

La ville est déserte. Tony se marre sur un mauvais remake de Robocop, dans son cas.

Les autres ont la face blafarde.

.

Steve se rappelle. Il lève le nez en l'air. Là, avec le soleil. Il n'y a que le matin qu'il réussit à se rappeler. Quand l'aube se lève, vêtue de couleurs rêvées. Après, il n'y arrive plus. Après, on ne pense plus.

Ils sont venus ici tous seuls. Pour avoir la paix. Personne ne viendra les embêter. Personne ne sait qu'ils sont là. Ils mangent la nourriture qui reste. L'eau des réservoirs. Ils vivent, courent, s'entraînent, chassent dans cette sorte de cité close. Ça résonne à leurs cris, à leurs coups. Des centaines de villes comme la leur. La folie des années 50, 60, désertée, gâchée. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour s'amuser, pour passer le temps. Un vieux ballon.

Ils sont loin de la Tour A. Ils ont oubliés cette période. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel.

Ce sont des chiens.

Ils courent dans une plaine de sacs plastiques, ils courent dans de immenses flaques d'eau avec le ballon. Comme des gosses. La salle d'entrainement étendue à l'HLM tout entier. Puis ils sont devant une entrée de parking et ça ne les arrêtent pas. Ils rient, ça fait des aboiements contre les murs qui résonnent. Ils sont avalés par le noir.

.

Ils sont partis hier, ils sont partis il y a une éternité.

Ils vivent au présent maintenant. Jour pour jour.

.

.

Dans le sous-sol, dans l'ombre, ils se taisent, tous ceux qui sont là, une grande partie de l'équipe. Le jeu dégourdit les muscles oubliés, les armes, les obstacles sont faits avec le matériel cassé, les oublis d'affaires au parking. Tout ralentit dans le noir. Les voix fusent. On parle d'arme, de nourriture. On rêve du bout des lèvres ce futur dissocié, lointain.

On ne bouge presque plus. Tout est noir encore. Assis, taiseux, comme de vieilles légendes. On peut croire entendre, imaginer les cris d'avant, les rumeurs des hommes qui vivaient là. Il y a dix ans, vingt ans. Il y a quelques mois encore.

.

Steve croit entendre un orgue. Tony aussi l'entend. Il baisse la tête, se concentre sur la balle blanche. Steve, par l'orgue, s'éloigne du groupe. Il entend l'orgue. Comme une gigantesque église. Comme les ville-cimetières d'Alexandre le Grand. Ils sont tous encore dans l'obscurité du noir des parkings souterrains.

C'est l'un des seuls qui explore les couloirs. L'un des seuls qui s'éloigne de la bande. Ses compagnons le laisse faire. Ils laissent aussi Tony partir. Parce que Stark, Stark reste insupportable, trop longtemps entouré. Alors Tony se planque à son tour avec la balle, puis sans la balle. Il se perd dans les bruits-souvenirs, crissements de béton sous ses pas, froideur écailleuse à ses doigts. Il est seul maintenant. Steve comme Tony sont seuls, séparés, dans les souterrains.

.

On abandonne la balle. L'un d'eux, Wilson peut être, reste plus longtemps avec le ballon, Parker le suit. Ils lâchent tous les deux l'affaire rapidement. L'eau est là, un peu plus loin. Les autres ressortent de l'obscurité par le trou béant du garage, vers la sortie à la cour. Ils remontent en courant de leurs pattes fragiles. La balle, les sacs plastiques. Le soleil éclaire comme les néons blancs, les ombres découpées au scalpel glissent. Le centre de la cité ressemble aux cours d'enfants. C'est distordu dans le temps. L'ombre a presque disparu du sol maintenant. Les cris et la sueur. Ils cherchent des points d'eau. Puis ils montent dans les étages. Aux occupations provisoires. Entre eux, à deux, ou pas.

La balle blanche est définitivement abandonnée. Elle roule dans le soleil de la cour.

.

Steve s'en fout. Steve toujours aux sous-sols, emmêlé, dépatouillé. Steve aux bruits incongrus, aux éclats de bouteilles à ses pieds. Steve qui cherche Tony. Vaguement. Aussi vaguement que l'état dans lequel ils déambulent, maintenant. Il sait que Tony cherche, cherche toujours, n'importe quoi à consommer.

Tony a toujours consommé, peu importe quoi. Les restes de poudres. Les restes de tabacs, de plantes, d'acides, l'alcool, évidement. Tout est bon à prendre quand on a plus rien. Non ?

Il ne veut pas voir l'état de béatitude de Tony, quand il trouve. Le vide de ses yeux. L'arrêt temporaire de son cerveau. L'arrête de ses pommettes, la ligne de la mâchoire sous sa peau si mince, porcelaine si précieuse, millénaire, marbre, devinée aux bouts des doigts de l'homme à terre, fiction. Le sommeil sans rêve, si bien mérité. Juste à rêver une peau contre la sienne. Une peau si blanche, des cheveux blonds, et des yeux si bleus. Oh plus bleus que le ciel, il jure Tony.

.

.

Il se perd dans un sous-sol. Pas de sortie. Pas de lumière. Les bruits des souvenirs de la vie humaine.

Ils se sont barrés de l'humanité. Toute entière. Plus confiance.

Ce sont des chiens maintenant.

Plus de patrie.

.

Une sirène sonne. Personne ne sait d'où ça vient. De la ville voisine peut être.

Au début, personne ne s'en préoccupe.

L'orgue est de plus en plus fort dans les oreilles de Steve. Il coure dans les étages. Dans une aile vide de la ville. Tony aussi est là. Il cherche, c'est le coin des appartements où se trouve ce qu'il veut. Le quartier entre Ponte-city et Kowloon city il a dit une fois, Tony, ou peut-être c'était un autre. Bruce ? Il se rappelle plus exactement. Ça n'a, de toute façon, pas d'importance pour Steve.

.

.

Tu as le droit d'être égoïste, dit Stark.

Non. Il est tombé. Sa vie est une chienne. Mais Stark est en colère. Crache des mots aussi durs que la réalité précaire.

Tu es tombé : Sers-toi de ce prétexte. Tu es mort Steve ! Tu n'es plus Captain America. Tu n'as plus de supérieur, de devoir. Il n'y a plus que la survie, tes instincts. Et ils font de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste. C'est de la logique. C'est de la survie.

Et moi, je suis là. Et moi je te veux là. Il dit ça avec sourire de vieillard. Avec une voix de camé.

Steve. Steve. Donnes-moi ça ! Donnes-moi s'il te plait ! Je peux même partager si tu veux. Il a vu la bouteille cachée dans le dos gigantesque de l'autre. L'autre qui le protège du manque dévastateur qui ne doit pas venir.

Tony. Je n'avais jamais remarqué l'ambre de tes yeux, comment n'ai-je pas remarqué à quel point tu es beau, Steve dit. Il dit aussi à quel point l'autre est un chien. Il n'y a personne pour les entendre. Ils s'écartent. Corps à corps dans cette chambre déserté. Cascade de murmures, touchés en caresses douloureuses. Retrouvaille éphémère, scène de théâtre ajustée, décors de tragédie parfait à l'ambiance. Les griffes non rétractables, l'odeur de la chaleur. Les lèvres en douce tessiture, en dents voraces et rouges et pales. Qui mordent. Les mains, les cheveux. Presque bestial. Oui, tout oublier pour cette peau. Peu importe de ne plus être héros, de ne plus être un homme. Exutoire à adrénaline. Décharger tout ça sur l'autre qui fait face.

Tony lui répète encore : c'est fini pour nous.

Oui.

On est seul maintenant. Donnes-moi. Donnes-moi encore.

.

.

Le bruit extérieur les fait revenir à eux. Au loin, dans la cité, les autres aboient. Ils ont faim. Comme tous les jours. Ils boivent l'eau des flaques. Se menacent de leurs armes. On s'organise, on répartit les taches. Ils déambulent eux aussi dans des appartements, des couloirs, des escaliers. Ils ne savent pas décrypter les tags. Ils ne savent pas voir l'abandon du lieu.

Tout semble ordinaire sous la lumière blanche. Les ruines de combats vues mille fois en impression de déjà-vu. La Russie, l'Inde, les champs de batailles, d'autres encore se mêlent sur leurs yeux suffisamment pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas étrangers.

.

Vous semblez tous asthmatique. À courir comme ça, sans but, pas très loin. Juste pour courir. Pour respirer encore dans ces poumons qui s'atrophient d'heure en heure. Vous vous mordez dans la poussière. Ça vous fait rire. Oh oui. Puis on bande les blessés. On s'occupe.

On chasse les oiseaux, on a faim.

.

.

Tony lui ramène un oiseau. Il dit : tiens.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé. Les autres d'abord. Aujourd'hui, il semble que Tony a dit stop. Stop, à toi. Deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé. L'oiseau est au sol. Tony fait juste un mouvement de la tête. Il se rapproche. S'éloigne de la nourriture. On peut voir à quel point ça lui coute de s'en éloigner. Laissée sans surveillance, même pour trois mètre. Il se colle à Steve. Il s'incruste dans le corps, des épaules, aux hanches, aux chevilles. Les bras le long du corps. Terriblement hésitant. Terriblement peureux de laisser l'oiseau mort loin.

.

Steve ne voit pas immédiatement l'état chancelant de l'autre homme. Il ne sent pas immédiatement l'odeur, mêlée à la transpiration, si spécifique de l'addiction repue. Douce-amère. Odeur sucrée et écœurante sur les vêtements. Maintenant qu'il est collé à Tony, il sent. Il en oublie même l'oiseau mort, la chaleur. Il veut trembler de rage mais si jamais il tremble, ce n'est pas de ça. « J'avais juré, hein Tony ? » Tony ne l'écoute pas, tout entier dans sa contemplation de l'omoplate blanche. Dans le corps de Steve, il y a la volonté d'écarter Tony de lui. De le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mais Tony est trop mou, la détermination pas assez forte. Elle s'échoue comme une barge sur les plages de Normandie, comme le souffle dans son cou, par à-coups, fragmentée.

.

.

Il dit : J'ai changé. Et aucuns de tes nombreux mots-pommades recréeront le Tony que j'ai laissé derrière. Steve regardes-moi.

Steve le regarde. Il le regarde comme si il n'y avait plus que lui sur Terre. Les yeux fixés sur lui comme une nouvelle réalité terrible et magnifique. Tony divague. Il divague, il dit :

Amoureux ça veut rien dire, ça veut pas dire aimer. On peut être amoureux en haïssant. Tu écouteras, tu jugeras, et tu pardonneras. Tu es le seul à ne pas rire.

Ses yeux presque noirs se ferment.

Apres tout, le meilleur moment pour se connaitre c'est juste avant l'adieu.

Shooté, ça se voit dans son regard. Il ne lâche pas les épaules de Steve. Il parle de manière inaudible. Murmures haineux du bout des doigts. Glissés griffant les épaules, les bras. Blessures invisibles qu'on ne sait plus taire ou montrer. Tout ça a-t-il encore de l'importance ?

.

Il sombre, il sombre dans un sommeil de quelques instants. Il dort le temps que Steve se nourrisse. Pour qu'il se serve de cette cuisine-là, qu'il ne parte pas le donner aux autres, qu'il se nourrisse enfin. Steve sait tout ça, il connait Tony presque par cœur.

« Bouffe-le. »

C'est Tony qui murmure tout ça à son oreille.

« Nos croyances perdu Steve. Manges. »

Dans les couloirs, les autres déambulent encore. Visitent des chambres parfois. Dans le noir, dans la grisaille de la cité. Dans les déchets. Oh non, personne ne se doutent qu'ils sont là, n'est-ce pas ? Les nouveaux appartements ne sont pas différents des autres. Dispersion étage par étage. C'est comme explorer ses souvenirs, chacun y trouve son compte. Encore, les champs de batailles, le tiers-monde, les salles interrogatoires, les planques. Les planques.

Une détonation éclate dans la cité. Un chien errant est mort. Aucun partage de la nourriture. Aucune autre âme qui vive que les leurs. Ce ne sont plus des héros. Il n'y a plus de respect. Ils se sont barrés. Le chien gémis, terriblement maigre et rongé par la maladie. Les maladies rodent ici. Meurt et reste incomestible. Course à arrêt définitif au sol de la prochaine fenêtre qui ne donne pas sur la cour commune.

La soif réveille Tony. Il se traine jusqu'au point d'eau. Ignorant la lumière. Sort des immeubles. Avec une légèreté intenable, il traverse la place. Il traverse sans un regard pour le reste du monde. D'une beauté soudaine presque agressive. Beauté de l'homme traqué, sourire indomptable. Envie, envie irrépréhensible de noyer son corps, toujours, dans l'eau quand la vrai soif vient, dans la violence de ses ressentiments le reste du temps.

.

« Touches mon cou et je touche le tien. » c'est le murmure d'un couple qui s'ébruite jusqu'à Tony dans la cour. La seule chose qu'il entend. Il ne regarde pas, trop aveuglé par la soif pour reconnaitre les visages. Ils sont dans l'ombre nouvelle de l'après-midi. Non, Tony ne les effleure même pas des yeux.

.

.

Tony a capturé la balle. Il est seul. Il ne cherche pas à manger. Ça ne le fait plus tenir, la bouffe. Il faut un autre but. Comme toujours. Comme jamais. C'est comme Steve l'a dit.

.

.

Il n'y a même plus d'alcool, dit Tony.

Il n'y a plus rien.

Il faut partir, dit quelqu'un.

C'est Tony qui répond. C'est lui qui a compris :

Non.

Il n'y a plus rien ici !

Il n'y a rien ailleurs. Partez les portes ne sont pas closes. Partez tant que ça sonne encore.

Tout le groupe explore une nouvelle partie des bâtiments. L'escalier de béton et de fer en colimaçon est recouvert, aux étages, de sol caoutchouc. Chacun visite les appartements étouffants ou couverts d'humidité. Les portes en bois, les corridors, les restes d'effets personnels. Les boites de conserves, les couvertures.

Il est assis sur le lit immobile. Steve parle. Il parle à la fenêtre. Il dit qu'il va revenir. Ne bouge pas Tony, ne bouge pas. Tony ne peut pas bouger de toute manière. Il veut s'allonger à même le sol pour fuir la lumière et faire corps avec la fraicheur du sol et de la poussière. Respirer les effluves des vieux trains qui envahissent la cité. Il regarde quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas. Steve lui parle. Il n'entend pas un mot. Le ton de son regard est froid. Dans des contrées lointaines de luxe et d'or il se perd. Dans les contrées de sa jeunesse avec un verre d'alcool à la main, le souvenir brouillé par les murs décrépis du présent, le verre en seringue usagée.

.

.

Les hurlements des sirènes commencent à affoler les autres. C'est assourdissant. Pourquoi ça sonne ?

Ils s'agitent. Ça s'effondre dans leurs mouvements. Ils se pressent des deux côtés des portes de sortie. Ceux de l'extérieur, c'est comme un jappement, un encouragement aux plaintes de ceux de l'intérieur. Malgré leurs forces, les sorties sont indégageable, effondrées. Certains courent, vers le toit, vers les portes fermées, vers n'importe où vers les halls de sorties bouchées, vers les anciens appartements.

Un sentiment de panique les a tous pris. Comme un goût de fin dans leur bouche. Un goût acre.

Tony a à moitié menti. Beaucoup de sorties sont fermées. Beaucoup de sorties sont emmurées. La ville emmurée revient dans son esprit avec la force de la fatigue : Kowloon. Ici ça n'a pas de nom. Mais la ville emmurée est détruite depuis 1993 alors il ne veut pas vraiment savoir. Il tombe de fatigue.

.

Tony rejoint le centre de la cité. Avec le ballon. Le ballon semble être l'allégorie de Jarvis à cet instant précis. Il pense au ballon de _Seul au monde_. C'est la même chose se dit-il. Il ne bouge plus étendu au soleil. Haletant presque sous la chaleur.

Steve sait qu'il se damnerait pour une bouteille de whisky. Pourtant, c'est lui qui l'a défendu.

Complètement immobile. Fixant le vide avec un regard vide. Désespérément.

Il ne bouge surtout pas. Abasourdit. On peut croire à une statue, ou à un cadavre. Trop épuisé. Il ne peut même pas regarder Steve qui le regarde. Il ne peut plus. Entièrement tourné vers le soleil et l'envie de l'alcool. Il n'entend rien.

.

Il suffit de regarder ses yeux pour comprendre.

.

.

Steve s'éloigne. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour Tony.

Ensemble. Ils le resteront.

.

La liberté ou l'obéissance. Le chien ou le loup. Choix cornélien depuis toujours.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont leur compromis : Chiens errants.

Aujourd'hui unis.

Depuis qu'ils sont partis, c'est comme ça. Les guides de cette meute.

.

Tony.

Steve l'abandonne à la lumière. Il repart dans les parkings. Il repart au danger. Il le sait, lui. Il sait que l'orgue joue un magnifique requiem. Il sait que la sirène est un écho de l'orgue.

Tony sait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est au centre. Dans ce trou, dans la cour, à l'air libre. Presque en sécurité.

.

.

Dans les sous-sols encore seul. Il n'y a que le noir.

Puis il y a une grille d'aération. Tout est noir, sauf la grille d'aération et les barreaux qu'elle dessine au sol.

Il se rapproche. Comme un animal blessé. Noir de suie. Sortant de l'ombre sortant des murs même.

Ses yeux bleus tendus vers le ciel. Il y a juste cette maudite grille. Tout son corps est tendu vers la lumière. De la tête à la plante des pieds, dans un même mouvement, immobile.

.

Il n'y a que ses yeux bleus qui sont visibles dans l'univers noir qui l'entoure. Il n'y a qu'eux, tendus vers le ciel. Qui sont bleus comme un espoir noyé, délavé.

.

.

La sirène s'arrête. Et il comprend.

.

.

Il regarde au cœur de la lumière.

.

.

.

.

.

Tout ira bien. Tout ira mieux demain.

La phrase rappelle à Tony cette phrase d'un autre lointain. Une phrase qui lui avait toujours convenue. Qui aujourd'hui prend tout son sens, comme jamais. Qui prend son sens comme plus jamais elle pourra le faire.

« Demain, tout finira demain. » ou peut être « Demain, demain, tout sera fini ! » il ne se rappelle pas exactement.

.

Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

.

.

.

Il se souvient. Là. Avec le bruit de tremblement de terre. Avec la cité d'HLM qui lui tombe sur la face.

Ils sont tombés, tout abandonnés. Ils ont fui. Les hommes, tout, le SHIELD.

Les Avengers sont tombés. Chuter du piédestal en carton imitation dorure, c'est pas si douloureux que ça. Ça fait déjà un jour, ou deux, une éternité.

.

Une équipe en fuite. Juste des hommes et des femmes. Ceux qui ont voulu survivre. Ceux qui se sont accrochés à la vie comme des chiens.

.

Leur escapade se termine dans la poussière et dans le sang. Teintée de terreur et du souffle de la liberté.

Le tremblement de terre, c'est l'effondrement de la cité. Que ce soit le SHIELD ou des entrepreneurs. Aucune importance. Ils devaient bien mourir un jour. Une fuite ce n'est pas fait pour durer trente ans. Oui, Steve sait ça. Et Tony. Dieu, qu'il aurait aimé avoir encore un peu plus de temps encore.

.

.

Le sol le protège. Le sous-sol le protège. La grille s'obstrue mal. Les nuages gris ont dévorés tout le périmètre, plus lourds que jamais. Des endroits proches s'effondrent. Ils laissent à leur tour passer des rayons de lumière et de poussière. Presque irrespirable.

Il compte. Son cerveau tourne à dix mille à l'heure. Ceux des toits sont morts. Ceux de dehors peut-être non. Ceux des portes peut-être non. Tony. Tony peut être.

.

Il faut alors ressortir des décombres.

L'orgue est très lent. Il a presque complètement disparu.

Il y a le bruissement du vent. Et de la pluie. Le bruissement des graviers qui continu de tomber un peu. Mais c'est surtout la pluie. La pluie qui aide à faire tomber la poussière grise du béton.

C'est sa silhouette la première qui apparait. Comme le chien fouineur qui sort des décombres. Puis le reste, les pans de murs, des sols, des montagnes de béton. Et enfin : des corps.

Entre les collines, comme des ombres. Comme des lévriers noirs. Haletants. La gueule ouverte. La langue pendant.

.

.

Ils sont tombés, une fois de plus. Il faut chercher un nouveau lieu. Ou rester là. Une nouvelle cité en décombres.

Ils sont tous là, vivants, morts, dans la poussière. Steve regarde, contemple son équipe. Increvable.

.

Une meute.

Des chiens.

.

.

Ils sont définitivement morts. Plus aucune trace d'eux. Et ça fait sourire Steve de se dire, que ce sera leurs fantômes et leurs corps, désormais, qui hanteront les ruines de l'Amérique. Jusqu'à mourir de fatigue.

 _« Et en suite, à mon avis vous entendrez plus jamais parler d'eux._

 _Le coup le plus rusé que le diable ai réussi, c'est de convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'existe pas. Et d'un coup, il s'envole. »_


End file.
